los juegos olímpicos llenos de kuroshitsuji
by Miku75
Summary: ¿que pasaria si ciel y sebastian estuvieran en los juegos olimpicos de inglaterra? sin duda seria todo un espectáculo
1. Chapter 1

_**Raven: bueno, bueno dirán pero que clase de maligna combinación es esta, no lo se yo tampoco se pero se me ocurrió mientras veía los juegos olímpicos espero que les guste**_

-joven amo-Sebastián le entrego una carta a ciel-le ha llegado una invitación para asistir a la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos-el conde tomo el sobre acto seguido la abrió

-¿la reina quiere que proteja a todos los que estén en el evento?-el niño soltó una risa seca-¿tu que opinas Sebastián?

-es su deber como el perro guardián de la reina

-entonces ve y prepara mis maletas, hoy mismo nos iremos

-yes my lord-el mayordomo salió de la habitación, tardo menos de 2 minutos en preparar el equipaje de su amo después subió todo a la cajuela de un elegante coche estacionado en la cochera de la mansión acto seguido fue a avisarle a ciel que los preparativos estaban listos, después de una larga hora llegaron a su destino

-bocchan hemos llegado ¿desea visitar a la reina?

-no seas ridículo Sebastián la reina no me permitirá verla

-parece que mi joven amo no vio todo lo que había en la carta-oji-azul metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el sobre ya arrugado reviso el contenido, era verdad este contenía un pase para ver a la joya de Inglaterra

-Se-Sebastián ¿esta listo mi traje?

-me tome la libertad de tenerlo listo-el demonio tenia el traje planchado y limpio dentro de una bolsa

Ambos entraron sin ningún problema pero al ver lo que estaban haciendo casi ciel se desmayaba ¿Cómo era posible que la reina estuviera siendo grabada y también que este junto a un actor cualquiera? Ni a el que era el perro guardián de la reina que le limpiaba la ciudad de los criminales jamás JAMAS se le había concedido el honor de tomarse una foto con ella o simplemente de hablar con su majestad

-¿se encuentra bien bocchan?

-¿Qué si me encuentro bien?-el conde se tuvo que agarrar de Sebastián para que no callera al suelo, Daniel Craig ¡estaba abrazando a la reina!-¿¡DONDE QUEDO EL PROTOCOLOGO!

-mi señor es mejor que se calme…

-¿COMO ME VOY A CALMAR? ¡ESTA ABRAZANDO A LA REINA! –Ciel se tiro al piso y empezó a hacer berrinches cosa que sorprendió al demonio-¿PORQUE? ¡El solo es un simple actor! ¡YO SOY UN CONDE! Y el no

-los condes no se comportan así…-el oji-azul se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se levanto del suelo y se acomodó su traje-¿_ya esta mejor_?-le susurro Sebastián su joven amo asintió con la cabeza- les pido una disculpa mi joven amo se siente mal acaba de tener uno de sus ataques

El sirviente privado de la reina le entrego un sobre a ciel después pidió que se retiraran

-¡esto es indignante! Solo quiero llegar a casa

-entendido-dijo el oji-rojo

-es mejor que descanse mañana tiene que preparase para asistir a la inauguración pero mientras que lee la carta ¿quiere que le prepare un pastel de fresa?

-solo espero que no sea algo mas indignante…

Pero nuestro pequeño conde no se podría imaginar lo que le preparaba el destino algo mucho peor que ver a su reina rompiendo el protocolo algo que le arruinaría el día ese algo era

-¿! ALOIS TRANCY!-el conde se veía agitado tanto que había dejado la deliciosa tarta a un lado del escritorio- ¡yo alado del acosador y el otro acosador! ¿QUE PUEDE SER PEOR?

-ran mao ven aquí…-esa voz era muy conocida para ciel era la de

-lau-el oji-azul se dejo caer en su silla

Perdón por hacerlo tan pequeño pero el lunes traigo el sig. Capitulo ^ ^

Espero que les haya gustado

Se despide raven-chan


	2. la llegada de la araña de la reina

_**Raven : ^^ que kawai a todos les gusto si lo se lo subí muy tarde es que estaba viendo pandora hearts :3 pero bueno aquí se los dejo **_

_**Se me olvidaba hay que aclarar algo en este fic hare ver de otra manera a los personajes un poco mm mas ¿alivianados? Se XD **_

Este tipo de letra: para cartas

_Este tipo de letra: para susurrar_

**Este tipo de letra: pensamientos de los personajes **

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si no le hubiera puesto otro final .-.**_

Sebastián empezó a leer la carta en voz alta

Debido a su comportamiento de hoy empiezo a dudar si podre dejar en sus manos una tarea tan importante

Usted tendrá un acompañante, a la araña de la reina alois trancy y su fiel mayordomo 

-con que eso tenemos –dijo lau mientras ran mao se sentaba en sus piernas-no creo que eso le guste al conde

-debo decir que esta furioso-el oji-rojo se toco la cabeza-se fue a su cuarto sin acabarse la tarta

-mayordomo ¿estas seguro de que ciel esta bien?

El demonio soltó una risita después se dirigió a la puerta-esta haciendo un berrinche enorme, será mejor no molestarlo, ¿se quedara a dormir?

-ran mao y yo nos tenemos que ir solo veníamos a visitar al conde ya sabe para hacerlo reír un poco-Sebastián sabia que lau cuando decía reír se refería a hacerlo sufrir un rato pero esto no le enojaba de hecho hasta le gustaba ellos dos le ponían un poco de sabor a su cena

-lo entiendo entonces lo acompañare a la puerta

-¡SEBASTIÁN!-el grito del pequeño ciel se escucho por toda la casa-¡SEBASTIÁN!

-me temo que no lo podre acompañar

-no te preocupes ya sabemos donde esta la salida

-SEBASTIÁN

Le mayordomo le sonrió a lau acto seguido se retiro para poder ir con su joven amo

-joven amo ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿ya leíste la carta?

-si

-pues el asistente de la reina me acaba de llamar para traerme mas problemas

Flash back

-alois trancy se quedara a dormir en su mansión

-¿Por qué?

-la araña de la reina tiene problemas para conseguir la habitación de un hotel así que él nos dio una maravillosa idea quedarse con usted

-pero…

-la reina haci lo decidió

-pe-pero…-antes de que pudiera hablar ya le había colgado

Fin del flash back

-entonces preparare el cuarto de…-el timbre sonó el mayordomo fue a abrir como era de esperarse eran los invitados de honor

-¡quiero ver a ciel!-grito alois-¡quítate de mi camino Sebastián!-el mimado niño rubio salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para poder subir al cuarto de ciel-¡CIEL MIO! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

-podrías alejar tus sucias manos de mi ciel-dijo Sebastián

-deberías de poner un candado en su cuarto pero eso tampoco me detendrá el delicioso shota será mio

-¡¿pero que demonios dices?

-por favor tu sabes que en la segunda temporada me comeré el alma de ciel

El oji-rojo se dio una palmada en la frente -¡SOLO PASA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

_Mientras tanto con ciel y alois…_

El rubio ya se había cansado de buscar era la séptima vez que abría una puerta y su amado ciel no aparecía hasta que un ruido parecido a cuando algo se cae

-_mierda porque Sebastián tiene que tener tantas cosas amontonadas en su cuarto_

-¡CIEL! Te voy a encontrar

Miau…

El conde había pisado el peluche en forma de gatito con sonido que él le regalo a su mayordomo

-_DEMONIOS_

_-_hey ciel ya me aburrí de jugar porque no hacemos cosas mas divertidas-trancy ya estaba atrás de el ciel como había llegado ahí era un misterio ni siquiera había abierto la puerta

-¡SEBASTIÁN!

-¡ciel no arruines la diversión!

-¡SEBASTIÁN UN NIÑO LOCO ME QUIERE VIOLAR!-el peli-negro gritaba pero no había ningún rastro de él demonio-¡SEBASTIÁN ALOIS ESTA ROMPIENDO TUS FIGURAS DE GATITO COLECCIONABLES!

Y por fin el oji-rojo subió corriendo las escaleras entro de la misma forma a su cuarto pero lo primero que hiso fue ir a ver a sus gatos los saco uno por uno de sus cajas para revisarlos al notar que estaban en perfecta condición separo a los dos niños

-my lord por favor no me haga ese tipo de bromas usted sabe que esos gatos son muy importantes para mi

-estúpido gatuno ¡ALOIS ME IBA A VIOLAR Y TU NO APARECIAS!-esto provoco que el oji-azul le diera un bofetada a su mayordomo-¡AHORA LLEVAME A MI CUARTO Y QUEDATE AHÍ HASTA EL DÍA DE MAÑANA! Además tiraras todas tus figuras, no podrás usar la computadora para buscar gatitos ni nada de eso ¿ME ENTIENDES?

-pe-pero joven amo

-¡PERO NADA! Ya te dije que hacer

-yes my lord-el demonio se veía fastidiado y con algo de tristeza en su voz

_**¿Qué le esperara mañana a nuestro pequeño ciel? ¿La visita de un shinigami se acercara? ¿Alois podrá violarlo? ¿Sebastián recuperara su colección de gatitos? ¿La escritora de este fic podrá dejar de ver pandora hearts a falta de una tercera temporada de kuroshitsuji? ¡Averígualo la próxima vez que leas esta divertida historia!**_

_**a responder comentarios :DDDD y les tengo una sorpresa sebas-chan se los contestara :3 ¿que como le page? facil le regale un gato**_

**_black cat1995: nos alegra que le guste nuestra historia, mi joven amo puede ser muy lindo abecés..._**

_**rin taisho asakura: tambien a usted le agradezco mucho nos alegra que le guste, ciel phantomhive es tambien un pequeño niño haci que no lo culpo de hacer berrinche...**_

_**raven: sebastian lo ultimo que te falta para poder tener este gatito es despedirte de nuestras fans (sosteniando el gatito apunto de tirarlo al suelo) **_

_**sebastian:(suspiro) espero que tengan un esplendido dia tarde o noche mis señoritas**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Raven-chan **_


	3. dulces sueños

_**Respondiendo preguntas o3o**_

_**No pude dejar de ver pandora hearts y si preguntan por el gato que le iba a regalar a sebas-chan…. Si se lo regale en estos momentos el gato esta alado de Sebastián (celos de el gato ¬3¬) **_

Este tipo de letra: para cartas o para cualquier otra cosa que están leyendo 

_Este tipo de letra: para susurrar_

**Este tipo de letra: pensamientos de los personajes **__

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece **_

_**Pero bueno (quitándole el gato a Sebastián) tratare de controlar mis impulsos fangirl y comencemos con la tercera parte de este fic **_

El demonio y el conde llegaron a la habitación como siempre Sebastián preparaba a ciel para irse a dormir le puso su pijama después preparo su cama, habían pasado ya 30 minutos y todo estaba en silencio

-bocchan ¿esta enojado?-pero no hubo contestación de el oji-azul-¿bocchan?

-alois el loco se preocupa mas por mi… ¡creo que a él le tengo que dar mi alma!-el perro de la reina se metió entre sus sabanas

-pero ¿entonces usted esta enojado conmigo?

-¡DEMONIOS SEBASTIÁN QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SI!-el demonio dio un paso para atrás

-pero…

-solo pon mi lámpara de noche

-si mi señor-el oji-rojo trato de aguantarse la risa-¿cu-cual quiere?-todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles la risa salió-¿¡la de conejito o la del lobo!

-¡NO TE RIAS!

-perdón mi lord pero no puedo creer que todavía tenga que usar una lamparita de noche

-¡SEBASTIÁN!

-ok tratare de no reírme

El demonio miro la cajita donde venían las lámparas

Para que los monstros no te coman pon una lámpara mágica esta llena de polvo de hadas después podrás conocer al mágico Pegaso que te llevara a cumplir tus sueños 

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-el oji-rojo cayo al piso no podía evitar reírse su pálida piel se puso roja e incuso salieron lagrimas su risa se podía escuchar hasta la otra mitad de Londres

-¡SEBASTIÁN!

Mientras tanto con alois y Claude

-oh por favor Claude vamos a hacerlo

-pero su alteza

-vamos solamente serán 15 minutos donde podremos hacerlo lo que queramos con tu ya sabes que-el rubio puso su carita de perro mojado que no ha comido en 3 años

-pero si nos descubren será su culpa-los dos invitados salieron de sus habitaciones hasta que llegaron a un cuarto para hacer lo que deseaban hacer

-¡mas rápido Claude!

-pero puede que lo lastime

-¡no importa! Solo hazlo mas rápido ¡AH!

-perdón ¿lo lastime?

-no solo me esta doliendo un poco pero sigue

-pero…

-¡mas duro Claude!-el rubio se veía contento de lo que estaban haciendo-¡ROMPE TODO LO QUE TENGA SEBASTIÁN QUE SEA DE GATOS! Después de que termines con eso nos disculparemos con las lectoras por hacerlas creer otra cosa.

-yes your highness

Volviendo a donde están ciel y Sebastián

Ya habían dado las 12 el conde ya estaba dormido mientras el demonio trataba de no hacerlo tenia que quedarse despierto que haría si Claude viniera y se robara el alma de su niño era algo que no podía soportar

-no te duermas Sebastián-decía el oji-rojo mientras se daba un par de bofetadas

**-sebas-chan ven aquí conmigo-ciel ****phatomhive ¿diciéndole eso?-es una orden-el demonio se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de su amo**

-¿me llamo?

_-_**claro que si estúpido quiero que me hagas un favor**

-¿Cuál es?

_-_**Qué te comas mi alma antes de cumplir mi venganza**

-pero joven amo

**-es una orden**_-_digamos que Sebastián tiene muy poco auto control así que acepto

-me comeré su deliciosa alma joven amo

-¡SEBASTIÁN!

-no se preocupe la comeré con un panecillo

-¡SEBASTIÁN ESTUPIDO! Estabas hablando mientras dormías

Era verdad Sebastián se quedo dormido en una silla que estaba en la habitación estaba tan adentrado en sus sueños que hablaba dormido también le escurría un poco de baba por la mejilla

-ah perdóneme

-¿exactamente que estabas soñando?

-no me pregunte bocchan es algo que jamás va a pasar-el oji-rojo giro la silla de tal modo que le diera la espalda su joven amo.

-si tu lo dices…

Después de todo lo que paso la noche fue tranquila hasta que fue hora de levantarse…

_**Raven: Siiii otro capitulo además conseguí que sebas-chan se quedara aquí hasta que acabe el fic :D como lo conseguí pues le di una caja llena de gatos recién nacidos ^^ ¿verdad Sebastián?**_

_**Sebastián: no me puedo decir que no a una oferta tan tentadora **_

_**Raven: bueno Sebastián tu ya sabes que hacer **_

_**Sebastián: yes my lady**_

_**Raven: ¿que hora es? **_

_**Sebastián: hora de contestar comentarios**_

_**Kyoulen: si la señorita raven lo hiso y debo decir que cuando eres un demonio no mides la fuerza con la que te pegas así que dolió un poco y si, usted esta en lo correcto mis gatos están sobre **__**todo **_

_**rin taisho asakura: ¿encerio? Se lo agradecería de preferencia que sean de color azul rojo morado amarillo verde café uno con rayas negro y otro de manchas, alois mmm tengo mis ligeras sospechas de que ese niño es un demonio **_

_**fannyhikari: que bueno que le gusta a la señorita raven y a mi nos alegra mucho escuchar eso … por favor no viole a mi joven amo, estoy de acuerdo con usted ¡SAQUEN A CLAUDE!, si me regala un gato se lo agradeceré demasiado de preferencia que sea un minino de color negro**_

_**cat black1995: si mi colección de gatitos es lo mas importante para mi**_

_**raven: es hora de que sebas-chan y yo nos vayamos esperemos que les haya gustado este fic ^^ **_

_**Sebastián: hasta luego mis señoritas**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Raven-chan **_


	4. una horas antes de los juegos

_**Raven: konnichiwa chicos y chicas (creo que solo chicas) perdón por tardar tanto en realidad solo fueron solo unos días XD pero es que no me entraba la inspiración enserio no la encontraba por mas que gritaba INSPIRACION VEN A MI no venia… **_

_**Pero bueno les estoy aburriendo contándoles mi vida ¿verdad? Entonces mejor les dejo leer el fic**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo me quedo horrible perdón por adelantado **_

Este tipo de letra: para cartas o para cualquier otra cosa que están leyendo 

_Este tipo de letra: para susurrar_

**Este tipo de letra: pensamientos de los personajes **

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece **_

El sol se asomo por la ventana de la mansión del conde phatomhive esta era la señal para comenzar la rutina de siempre…

Primer round: despertar al conde y….. al demonio

El demonio de ojos rojos seguía dormido eso era algo raro pero al ver a ciel tan perdido en sus sueños al ver como disfrutaba de dormir era muy contagioso así que el no aguanto mas pero la situación de Claude y alois era mucho mas diferente ya que ellos ya estaban despiertos cosa que les daba mucha ventaja por qué al que madruga dios lo ayuda ¿no?

El rubio y su mayordomo fueron a la habitación de ciel al ver a esos dos tan dormidos se les ocurrió un plan, Claude recogió todos los pedazos de la colección de gatos del demonio después los puso enfrente de Sebastián

-Claude algo falta no solo quiero que Sebastián sufra quiero que se enfade con ciel

-entonces…-el mayordomo del rubio salió de la habitación tardo 5 minutos en volver pero no regreso con las manos vacías este traía un martillo acto seguido lo dejo alado de ciel-el estúpido de Sebastián al ver sus gatos desechos buscara al culpable después mirara la cama del conde y vera el martillo

-¡ERES UN GENIO CLAUDE!

-ahora solo falta que Sebastián se despierte-alois puso el despertador para que sonara en 5 minutos, los dos salieron de la habitación

El oji-rojo se despertó con el ruido

-¿Qué hora es? Será mejor levantar al conde-el ojo-rubí se levanto pero sintió algo debajo de sus pies-pero que…-al ver la atrocidad que estaba debajo de sus pies dio un pequeño brinco-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA? ¿QUEIN FUE EL MALDITO QUE HISO ESTO?

-Sebastián podrías dejar de gritar-el peli-negro se dio cuenta que tenia un martillo-¿Qué es esto?

-¡TU! MATASTE A MIS GATOS

-¿pero que dices?-el conde tardo unos minutos en reaccionar la verdad es que ya no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ayer-tus gatos…

-¡MIS GATOS!-era la primera vez que ciel veía a su mayordomo tan enojado y triste

-¿yo hice esto?

-si joven amo

El oji-azul suspiro-entonces te debo una disculpa y hare todo lo que quieras

-acepto sus disculpas y en cuanto al favor quiero que usted se vista de gato y actué como uno

-¿QUE?-en menos de 5 minutos Sebastián ya había vestido a ciel como un gato-sabes abecés creo que eres un pedófilo profesional

-¡pero joven amo usted dijo hare todo lo que quieras!

-¡si ya sé que dije pero jamás pensé que te lo tomaras tan enserio!

-¡los gatos no se quejan!

-¡MALDITO!

-los gatos no maldicen será mejor ir a desayunar el joven amo alois nos espera

Ambos bajaron para encontrarse con un alois hambriento sentado en la mesa y Claude que al ver a ciel tuvo una hemorragia nasal

-¿Claude porque no te quitas la mano de la nariz?-pregunto el rubio

-por nada alteza si me disculpa tengo que ir al baño

-¿Sebastián es mi imaginación o el mayordomo de trancy tuvo una hemorragia nasal?

-¿Qué dijo joven amo?-el oji-rojo también estaba con la mano en la nariz

-¡TU TAMBIEN!

-perdón pero se ve adorable…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Segundo round: el desayuno para un felino

Los mayordomos comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mas bien a abrir la lata de comida para gato ya que alois también había querido convertirse en gato lo sirvieron en un plato después se lo llevaron a sus amos

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el perro de la reina

-comida para gato

-jajaja no tengo tiempo para tus bromas Sebastián además hoy tenemos que ir a la inauguración

-eso es hasta las 7 de la noche y no es broma usted ahora es un minino así que abra su boca

-no-no qui-quiero-el conde trato de patear a Sebastián pero era imposible como era de esperarse termino con comida de gato en la boca-¡VAS A SUFRIR DESPUES DE…!-para callarlo Sebastián le metió otra cuchara de comida para gato

Tercer round: hay que jugar con el gato

Todavía había mucho tiempo eran la 1:35 y tenían que irse a las 6:00 haci que el demonio aprovecho para hacer sufrir mas a su pequeño amo

-¿quiere jugar joven amo?

-¿Qué dices?

-jugar con una bola de estambre-a ciel le dio un tic en el ojo-usted joven amo dijo hare todo lo que quieras

-esta bien pero solo unos minutos-el demonio soltó una risita y le lanzo la bola de estambre ciel solo la movía de un lado para otro

-bocchan así no juegan los gatos

-¿y si yo lo quiero hacer?

-usted rompió mi colección….

-¡CALLATE! Lo hare….

Y haci el oji-azul empezó a rodar a lanzar la bola durante unos 30 minutos hasta que se sintió suficientemente humillado después vio a Sebastián

-hey demonio te esta escurriendo sangre de la nariz-grito el conde mientras una aurora negra se formaba en su cabeza

-mis perdones joven amo iré al baño a limpiarme es que se ve tan shota…

-¡CALLATE INUTIL! Esto no puede ser peor

-¡SEBAS-CHAN!

El demonio y el niño voltearon al ver y se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa-¡GRELL!

_**Raven: Por fin apareció grell :D otra cosa ¿QUIÉN LE MANDO UN GATO A SEBASTIÁN? Ahora tengo los 16 gatitos que yo le di y el que le mandaron ¬3¬ ahora son 17 un gato mas y mi pequeño cuarto explota**_

_**Sebastián: no le veo nada de malo señorita raven haci que si pueden mandarme mas adorables gatos seria algo muy bueno de su parte**_

_**Raven: pero..**_

_**Sebastián: pero hay que contestar los comentarios **_

_**Fannyhikari:¿Qué? Alois y Claude las rompieron yo pensé que fue el joven amo alguien va a MORIR perdón no pude evitar reirme y los gatos seria muy gentil de su parte**_

_**Kyoulen: usted me agrada algún día hay que reunirnos para ir a matar a Claude ¿Qué le parece? Muchas gracias por el concejo tratare de no hacerlo **_

_**cat black1995: no se preocupe a la señorita raven no le gusta el yaoi pero muchas gracias por leer**_

_**rin taisho asakura:nos encanta que le guste y solo es una sospecha además ese niño es algo raro muchas gracias por el alago no se preocupe le mandare a alois trancy por paquetería, me encantaría que algún día venga a la mansión a tomar te, yo le diré a ciel que le manda saludos pero a grell… tratare de decirle sin que el shinigami me quite la ropa ¿enserio? seria tan amable de mandarme mas gatitos se lo agradezco**_

_**Raven: ¬3¬ ok creo que voy a tener que sacar a Sebastián y los gatos de mi cuarto los mandare a dormir en el sofá pero bueno**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Raven-chan **_


	5. aviso para todas

Raven: Me van a matar pero no les vengo para traer un capitulo sino vengo a invitarlas a que participen en el final de mi fanfic :D así es solo díganme sus nombre y como son físicamente y personalidad, yo aquí las pongo

Me van a matar por otra cosa T^T verán estoy enferma *sonándose la nariz* tengo gripe también mucha tos tanta que no puedo dormir enserio ayer me dormí a las 4:50 y eso porque me quede viendo los infomerciales XD

Pero… yo les aburro con mi aburrida vida XD se preguntaran ¿o raven que hiciste con sebas-chan? Pues mis amenazas eran ciertas saque al demonio de mi cuarto de hecho él es el que me pasa mis pañuelos cuando estoy en la sala *sonándose la nariz otra vez*

Perdón por no traer un capitulo pero como siguiente es el del final por que enserio quería que terminara cuatro días después de los juegos pero no se pudo y ahora ya casi se me acaba el tiempo tengo que acabarlo antes del cierre D: y eso es el 12 de este mes (eso creo)

Perdón gomen sorry baoqian scusa traurig en 6 idiomas diferentes para que vean que la quiero :D

Creo que eso es todo .-. Pero antes dejare que Sebastián conteste los comentarios

Sebastián: gracias señorita raven y será mejor que después de esto le prepare un te

Raven: shii (si en idioma agripado)

Black cat1995: abecés es divertido torturar a mi joven amo respecto a el shinigami de sexo dudoso es mejor no comentar PD: a la señorita raven le encanta su historia diabólicas inspiraciones me alegra que raven pueda conocer un poco de nuestra historia juntos ¿Qué le parece si algún día nos ponemos de acuerdo para volvernos a ver?

Rin taisho asakura: no lo podía evitar el joven amo es tan shota, no se preocupe ya se lo mande en algunas semanas llega su alois, esplendido la estaremos esperando en la mansión, que bien que me lo dice la verdad es que no lo quería ver, la amo los gatos que me manda son muy lindos

Fannyhikari: si muchas gracias ya me llegaron ¿enserio me prestaría su habitación? será un verdadero honor, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a torturar a Claude?

Isabel Michaelis: todos aman eso y por supuesto que puedes salir en la historia mi querida hermana

Raven: ya saben si quieren salir manden sus reviews

Sebastián: ¡señorita ya esta él te!

Raven ya me tengo que ir además ya me quiero ir a dormir =w= dejare que los gatos entren a mi habitación me gustan como ronronean

Se despide

Raven-chan


	6. la llegada de nuevas amigas

_***Sebastián esta alado de una cama de hospital***_

_**Sebastián: me temo que la señorita raven no va a poder darles la bienvenida al fic como siempre, ella esta dormida además de que su gripe empeoro también le picaron los mosquitos uno en la frente otra en la mejilla tres en el pie derecho uno en la mano derecha y tres en la planta del pie izquierdo, todo por no poner fuminetas (insecticida que no daña claro solo a los mosquitos) raven tiene una alergia hacia dichos animalitos se le hacen burbujas llenas de pus, tiene otra alergia hacia al maní pero bueno no creo que tengan interés en la vida de mi nueva amiga haci que empezamos con el fic**_

_**Sebastián: otra cosa este no es el final la señorita raven dijo **_

_**Flash back**_

_**Aklshklha creo que si me da tiempo para poder hacer dos capítulos **_

_**Fin de flash back**_

_**Sebastián: entonces vamos con la historia **_

La inauguración de los juegos

-¡GRELL!-gritaron ciel y Sebastián

-no se porque se sorprenden tanto ya me han visto muchas veces pero en fin vengo a ver la inauguración con mi sebas-chan

-¿no queras decir vengo a tratar de violar a mi sebas-chan?-pregunto el oji-azul

-tal vez debí decirlo así pero tu no eres un mocoso que no debería de hablar

Ciel al notar como estaba vestido y que ya había cumplido su promesa con Sebastián decidió tomar venganza-hey grell si prometes ayudarnos te dejare hacer cualquier cosa con sebas-chan

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron el shinigami y el demonio

-¿enserio mocoso? ¿Cualquier cosa?-al peli-rojo se sonrojo-¿hasta un beso?

-cualquier cosa hasta ese beso

-¡¿DE LENGUA?!-el shinigami tenia una sonrisa mas grande que la misma luna

-de lengua

-¡trato hecho!

-entonces Sebastián ve con grell y diviértanse

-pero bocchan

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-el oji-rojo se fue de la habitación mientras grell se colgaba de su brazo-¡que se diviertan!

Mientras tanto con Claude y alois

Estaban entretenidos viendo televisión para ser precisos estaban viendo un documental sobre los fenómenos naturales (huracanes, terremotos etc.) hasta que escucharon los gritos de emoción que grell daba y al ver a Sebastián tan enojado se les ocurrió una idea

-¡hey Sebastián porque mejor no se van a una habitación!-grito alois

-¡hey Sebastián porque no se besan en este mismo instante!-grito Claude mientras su amo y el reían al ver que el demonio de ojos rojos se enojaba cada vez mas-tu el de rojo me podrías decir tu nombre

-soy grell sutcliff el shinigami del color rojo apasionado

-ok, ok ¿Claude esta listo?-el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza

-grell y Sebastián estaban sentados en un árbol besándose, se quieren, se aman, se adoran, se besan, se pasan el chicle, se tocan sus partes, son novios, son novios –cantaron Claude y alois mientras trataban de aguantarse la risa

-¡CALLENSE!-grito frustrado el amante de los gatos

-¿pero porque pides que se callen si apoyan nuestro amor?

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DECIR ESO ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR!

-sebas-chan no deberías gritarle a tu novia o novio lo se sea-dijo el rubio mientras su mayordomo se caía del sillón por culpa de la risa

Sebastián estaba apunto de hablar cuando tocaron el timbre trato de respirar y tranquilizarse después abrió la puerta

-¡hermanote!-era una chica de pelo café, ojos rojos, tez blanca y unas orejas y cola de gato, traía su clásica ropa un top rosa, una falda rosa, unas botas del mismo color y 2 dijes uno con forma de corazón que tiene una foto de ella con Sebastián abrasados y uno con un diamante azul "sagrado"

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ISABEL?-así es la hermana menor de Sebastián estaba ahí Isabel Michaelis es su nombre

-pues mi estar aburrida y vine a verte

-¿Y QUIENES SON ELLAS?

Es verdad Isabel no venia sola venia acompañada de 4 chicas demonio

-me llamo Fernanda- era pequeña media 1.50 de rasgos asiáticos ojos color café tez blanca un cabello que no se sabia si era de color castaño, rubio o café

-yo soy Jessica-su cabello era castaño oscuro mide 1.64 y de tez blanca

-soy Andrea-era una chica de 16 años, tenia el cabello castaño claro, media 1.65, ojos marrones y tez blanca

-y yo soy Fanny-tiene ojos oscuros cabello negro y media 1.54

-un placer conocerlas-dijo Sebastián-¿son las amigas que fueron al cumpleaños de mi hermana?

-si y también-dijeron las 4 chicas demonio

-¿hermana y tu joven ama?-pregunto algo enojado el oji-rojo

-¿a que te refieres a raven? pues aquí esta-la princesa de los demonios señalo a la pequeña niña asustada ella tenia cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura con ojos de color miel era algo pequeña para su edad de 13 solo media 1.52 de tez blanca y delgada-no se porque se asusta solo ve a 5 demonios y se esconde en cualquier lugar

-no tienes que tener miedo sé que apenas vas comenzando con eso del contrato pero-dijo Jessica mientras se acercaba a raven

-aléjate de mi o enfrentaras la furia de mi zapato-la chica agarro una mochila que traía con ella después saco un converse de color azul que tenia para lanzárselo a la demonio

-¿Por qué tiene un zapato en su mochila?-pregunto Fanny

-no lo se es una niña muy rara pero bueno Sebastián déjame pasar a la casa-el hermano mayor de Isabel no tuvo mas opción que dejarlas pasar, pero antes tuvieron que arrastrar a raven dentro de la casa

Al entrar Fernanda vio a Claude inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era un demonio y también que era una araña-¡hey Andrea pásame un paraguas!-su amiga le dio el paraguas que estaba tirado

-toma-después la chica con rasgos asiáticos se acercó a Claude

-¿Qué va ser con eso señorita?

-¡MUERE MALDITA ARAÑA!-la chica golpeo al mayordomo con todas sus fuerzas-¡MUERE DEMONIO!

-DEJE DE HACER ESO

-¿¡HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTA CASA QUE NO SEA DEMONIO SHINIGAMI O ALGUIEN QUE HISO UN CONTRATO CON UN DEMONIO!?-grito la pequeña señorita raven

Fernanda paro de golpear para levantar la mano-yo fui humana antes ¿eso cuenta?

-creo que ella quiere saber si hay personas 100% humanas o que su alma no termine en el estomago de alguno de nosotros-dijo Jessica

-hey mocosas yo no como almas-grito el shinigami rojo

-perdón pero cambiando de tema jamás he visto al tan mencionado ciel ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Andrea

-¿podrías traerlo sebas-chan? –Fanny siempre llamaba a Sebastián de esa manera cosa que le daba envidia a Isabel

-buena idea Fanny yo también quiero verlo-grito el rubio

-entonces iré por el joven amo

-hey espera Sebastián quiero ver como besas a tu novio o novia-grito isa-chan

-esa cosa roja de haya no es mi novia o novio

-pero hermanote yo te vi por la ventana ella te estaba abrazando

-ya vez sebas-chan vamos a darles el gusto-grell se acercó a Sebastián este lo patio ágilmente para después ir por su joven amo

-bocchan hay alguien que quiere verle

-¿exactamente quien es?

-se acuerda de mi hermana pues ella vino y trajo a una amigas también a su joven ama

-entonces que sea rápido tenemos que irnos ya en 2 horas

-_demonios no había preparado nada de el almuerzo-_ambos bajaron para encontrarse con sus los invitados

Al bajar la primera que se lanzo sobre ciel fue Isabel

-enserio que te has puesto lindo-después lo cargo para que sus amigas lo vieran-¡miren este chico!

-¡es tan kawai como un arcoíris!-grito Fernanda

Jessica se lo arrebato de las manos a Isabel después lo abrazo-¡lo quiero para mi colección! ¿Puedo llevármelo?- la chica puso los ojos como el gato de sherk-di que si

-no ese chico es mio haci que dámelo- Fanny tomo a ciel

-¡yo también lo quiero cargar!-Andrea hiso lo mismo que todas las demás solamente que ella lo abrazo-¿hey raven tu también lo quieres cargar?

-no-no gra-gracias-la joven ama de la princesa de los demonios se sonrojo-¿Cuándo iremos a ver la inauguración?

-en 2 horas haci que tenemos que apurarnos

Sebastián había preparado el almuerzo mientras observaban a su joven amo era algo sencillo solamente era pan de Curry

Después de una hora de ver a el conde, que isa-chan vistió a ciel de gato, sentarse a comer tratar de que raven fuera vestida de la misma manera, de que Fernanda le diera mas golpes a Claude, de que Andrea se pusiera a escribir en el libro de matemáticas del conde sin fijarse que había tarea en esa hoja, que Fanny tratara de matar al mayordomo de alois y también ponerle un collar al rubio cosa que también hiso Jessica y grell tratara de besar a Sebastián se subieron a la limosina que los iba a llevar a la inauguración

_**Sebastián: Espero que les haya gustado ya que la señorita raven se esforzó demasiado también que les haya sacado unas cuantas risas las esperamos en el final de este fic que será en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Se despide Sebastián y también raven-chan**_

_***se pude ver a raven tirada en su cama como si estuviera muerta* **_


	7. el final TT

_**Raven: perdón si me tarde pero tuve que ir al hospital los piquetes e mosquitos hicieron que me subiera la temperatura y se me hincharon al final de todo me tuvieron que poner un suero.-. pero la gripe ya casi se me cura **_

_**Pero bueno aquí el final de mi fic T^T que nostálgico suena ok tratare de no llorar hasta que escriba la ultima palabra **_

Este tipo de letra: para cartas o para cualquier otra cosa que están leyendo 

_Este tipo de letra: para susurrar_

**Este tipo de letra: pensamientos de los personajes **

_**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece **_

El viaje hacia el estadio fue largo duro 1 hora (solo se tenían que tardar 20 minutos) ya que había mucho trafico se preguntaran como esta la situación en este momentos pues veamos raven sigue asustada por los seres extraños que había en su alrededor ella estaba abrazando a su zapato isa-chan estaba cerca de Sebastián al igual que grell ambos se estaban peleando por el demonio de ojos rojos, Fanny y Jessica estaban tratando a alois como si fuera su mascota, Andrea trataba de borrar desesperadamente lo que había escrito en el cuaderno de ciel mientras Fernanda torturaba a Claude

Todos estaban gritando raven era la única que veía las ventanas-¡chicos miren eso!

-¿hermanote que esta pasando?-pregunto la princesa de las tinieblas

Lo que estaban viendo era algo inusual había actores tirados por todo el suelo además estaban muertos

-Sebastián examina a un actor-ordeno ciel, el oji-rojo se sorprendió ya que tenían cortadas parecidas a las que hacia…

-Jack el destripador-dijo Sebastián

-¿Qué no él ya había muerto?-pregunto Andrea

-la verdad podría decirse así pero todavía queda algo de el-todos voltearon a ver al shinigami rojo

-no me vean ami todo el tiempo estuve con sebas-chan además la sangre esta fresca

Claude se acercó a otro cadáver lo miro por unos segundos-esto ocurrió hace media hora

-¿por eso la circulación estaba muy lenta?-pregunto Jessica

-eso supongo pero…-pregunto el rubio

-¿Quién es el verdadero acecino?-grito ciel

-ciel mio completamos una frase juntos como los enamorados-el rubio de ojos azules se acercó a ciel para poder abrazarlo-tenemos tanto en común

-¡SEBASTIÁN AYUDAME!-e inmediatamente el mayordomo del conde lo saco de los brazos de trancy después se lo dio a Fanny-no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados es nuestro deber ¡¿Quién esta conmigo?!

-de hecho yo solo venia por las papas que venden aquí-grito Fernanda

-yo también-gritaron todas las chicas demonio también raven

-pero como entraron a la mansión sin ninguna invitación haci que nos tienen que ayudar-Sebastián abrazo a todas las chicas que estaban ahí- o ¿quieren que les pase algo?-el demonio de ojos rojos tenia una sonrisa un poco sádica (muy sádica) cosa que provoco que todas aceptaran ayudar

Todos entraron a los vestidores de los actores tal vez así encontrarían algo pero no había nadie, decidieron separarse en equipo mujeres contra hombres, grell se quedo en algo neutral ayudaría a los dos equipos

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-tengo hambre-dijo raven mientras hacia sonidos su estomago

-no comiste porque pensabas que estaba envenenada-dijo isa-chan, la chica con temor a los demonios le lanzo su converse

-vamos tenemos que encontrar algo por que si no…-menciono Jessica mientras se imaginaba como las iba matar o torturar Sebastián

-solo avancen no tenemos tiempo que perder-grito Andrea-¿por cierto han visto a Fanny y a Fernanda?

Las dos chicas desaparecidas estaban siendo maquilladas para salir al escenario habían sido confundidas por actrices para simular que eran Mary poppins

Mientras tanto con los chicos

-Sebastián mira esto-grito ciel, era un cuchillo lleno de sangre ¿pero que significaba?-¿es sangre verdadera?

-no hay ninguna duda

-hey chicos miren a ese señor-grito alois, el señor traía el mismo vestuario de Jack (chamarra café y sombrero negro)-¡Claude lo quiero para mi colección!

-¿Por qué cada vez que ve a un señor lo quiere para su colección?

-_parece que Claude tiene celos del señor-_le susurro Sebastián a ciel, trataron de no reírse pero los intentos fueron inútiles

-¿podrían dejar de decir estupideces?

-no lo puedes negar tu pasas todo el día junto a el hasta cuando duerme

-pero tu también lo haces-Claude por primera vez estaba sonrojado

-dormirme con este mayordomo no lo creo-dijo ciel

-pégale a ciel-ordeno alois su mayordomo golpeo a Sebastián

-¡como te atreves a pegarme! ¡Sebastián es una orden golpea a alois!-los dos demonios voltearon a ver a ciel con cara de WTF, en fin el oji-rojo golpeo a Claude

-¡ESTUPIDO! Claude ya sabes que hacer-he hiso lo mismo de antes

-¿no se están tomando muy enserio lo de nosotros somos sus fichas de ajedrez?-preguntaron los mayordomos de ambos condes

-¡SOLO PEGALE!-gritaron trancy y phatomhive

Y ambos siguieron en la pelea como 30 minutos quedaron moretones y sangre escurriendo pero lo peor de todo fue que…

-buena pelea trancy fue algo cansado

-yo digo lo mismo ciel vamos a descansar un poco

-Sebastián Claude cárguenos estamos cansados-dijeron ambos niños

-cálmate, pronto tendremos sus almas-dijeron ambos demonios mientras cargaban a sus condes

-¡sebas-chan yo te curo!-grito el shinigami rojo al parecer ya había visto todo

-por favor no te acerques a mi o terminaras sabiendo a que sabe el suelo-y el oji-rojo otra vez sonrió sádicamente

El show ya había empezado ya estaba la parte donde la reina saltaba del helicóptero

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Andrea ya todos los grupos se habían juntado

-¡creo que es la reina con Daniel Craig saltando de un helicóptero!-grito isa-chan

-¿Cómo rayos alcanzas a ver desde ahí?-pregunto Jessica

-se alcanza a ver por el traje y la corona-dijo la chica con orejas de gato

-¡SEBASTIÁN LA REINA!-el amante de los gatos salto para salvarla

Pero algo andaba mal solo era un simple muñeca así que la dejo caer también el Daniel Craig era falso

-¿¡PERO QUE TE OCURRE!?

-esa no era la verdadera reina supongo que es la que esta ahí-Sebastián señalo un pequeño balcón que estaba en el estadio de ahí salió la verdadera/falsa reina-esa tampoco es

-¿entonces?-grito grell todos desviaron la mirada hacia el escenario ahora ya estaban en la parte donde salían los monstros

-¿hey miren que no son Fanny y Fernanda?-grito alois y eso era cierto ellas estaban ahí bajando al suelo vestidas de mary poppins-¿pero que hacen ahí?

-a lo mejor por eso no las encontrábamos-dijo Andrea después se puso a reír de lo que estaban haciendo esas dos en vez de asustar a los monstros salían corriendo ya habían dado 3 vueltas al escenario

-¡corre Fanny nos van a alcanzar!-grito Fernanda

-espera un momento…-Fanny se detuvo-tenemos paraguas una arma mortal-ambas se vieron fijamente hasta que decidieron golpear a los "roba chicos" con los objetos que tenían en la mano

-¡TOMA MALDITA COSA!-gritaron Fanny y Fernanda

Estuvieron ahí hasta que fue el momento de que acabara esa parte después se fueron adonde estaban los chicos

-bueno ya sabemos adonde estaban-dijo raven-pero todavía hay algo que resolver ¿Quién fue el asesino?

-hey miren ahí esta el señor-señalo ciel-¿pero porque esta sobre un caballo?-demonios shinigami y humanos empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba la persona-¡Sebastián atrápalo!-el mayordomo corrió mas rápido que todos los demás hasta alcanzar a la persona

-¿raven me podrías prestar el cuchillo que llevas en tu mochila?-pregunto Sebastián mientras todos los demás veían a raven como si fuera un loca que debería estar en psicólogo

-si claro tómalo-raven se lo entrego

Acto seguido sebas-chan tomo el cuchillo después amenazo a la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo

-mi niño lindo debería controlar a tu mayordomo-la única persona que le decía así era la reina

-¡Sebastián suéltala es la reina!-grito ciel el demonio de ojos color rubí levanto a la joya de Inglaterra y le pidió disculpas-¿usted cometió los asesinatos?

-no ciel no están muertos esos actores ¿recuerdas el veneno de romeo y Julieta? Pues ellos o tomaron para fingir que estaban muertos después les derramamos sangre de animales también les pusimos maquillaje que era muy realista

-¿pe-pe-pero porque hiso eso su majestad?

-para que no fueras un niño amargo sé que te hace feliz resolver misterios por eso lo hice-la reina se sacudió su vestido se había llenado de tierra-tengo que ir a ver la inauguración-su majestad camino-por cierto ciel ¿quieres hacer lo mismo en el cierre de los juegos?

-porque mejor no se lo pide a Daniel Craig-contesto enojado ciel la reina solo soltó una risita inocente-¡VAMONOS!-todos asintieron con la cabeza

-_ese es mi niño ciel_

_**Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado puse mucha dedicación a este fic además casi muero al escribirlo ¬3¬

Pero espero que se hayan divertido mucho porque la verdad yo me divertí escribiéndolo

Gracias a todas por leer este fic

Si se preguntan cual será mi próxima historia pues el primer capitulo hoy se los traigo pero lo demás yo creo que en 2 meses porque pues porque descompuse los audífonos del iPod y me regañaron y me castigaron y muchas cosas mas T^T

Otra cosa el proyecto que tengo en mente es un occxsebastianxciel pero no va ser romántico si no triste porque tratara de una niña que tiene cáncer solo le quedan un mese de vida, ella hace un contrato con Sebastián y ciel para que le puedan dar la diversión que nunca tuvo en su vida

Sé que de esas cosas no se pueden tomar como un simple juego pero quiero hacer algo para que las personas se enteren de lo que es día con día estar enfermo de cáncer y que no se burlen de esa gente tan maravillosa ellos también tienen sentimientos

Además también dirán y tu que sabes de vivir así pues la verdad yo no estoy enferma de eso pero tuve a mi abuelo que el si tenia eso, el me enseño muchísimas cosas también, veía como se iba marchitando cada vez mas pero aun así se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro

Así que esperen el fic y cada vez que lo vayan a leer traigan papel para limpiarse las lágrimas

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Blackcat1995

Fannyhikari

Rin taisho asakura

Kyoulen

Isabel Michaelis

Y a todos los demás que leyeron el fic

Ah es algo triste poner esto por ultima vez pero bueno

Se despide raven-chan

Gracias por leer


End file.
